Rampage (GTA V Missions)
This page is about Rampages in Grand Theft Auto V. For the Rampages in the 2D Universe and 3D Universe, see Rampages. Rampages are a series of Strangers and Freaks side-missions in Grand Theft Auto V. The missions revolve around Trevor getting angry and going on a killing rampage. There are a total of five missions in this series. Completing all rampages unlocks the achievement/trophy "Red Mist". Rampage: Rednecks Rampage: Rednecks becomes available after completing the mission Trevor Philips Industries. The mission is started by approaching some guys drinking beers outside a Liquor Market west of Sandy Shores (denoted by a question mark on the map, though subsequent Rampage locations use a skull icon). Upon asking for a drink, one guy begins insulting Trevor before the other one points an Assault Rifle at Trevor. Trevor fights back, acquiring the gun and beginning the mission. Minimum Completion: Killing 25 rednecks. Time Limit: 2 minutes Gold Medal Objectives: *Make 45 kills *Get 3 headshots *Destroy 2 Vehicles Rampage: Vagos This rampage can be started by approaching two Vagos members in East Los Santos. The members will notice Trevor's non-Hispanic accent and will start asking where he is from. Trevor overreacts taking offense about his accent, steals a machine gun from one member, then he gets irritated and the rampage starts. Minimum Completion: Killing 30 gang members. Time Limit: 2 minutes Gold Medal Objectives: * Make 45 kills * Get 6 headshots * Destroy 2 vehicles Rampage: Ballas This rampage can be started by approaching two Ballas members in Davis. They will start to offend Trevor and tell him to get out of their hood. Trevor will headbutt a member who is holding an Assault Rifle, and the rampage starts. Minimum Completion: Killing 30 gang members. Time Limit: 2 minutes Gold Medal Objectives: * Make 50 kills * Get 6 headshots * Destroy 2 vehicles Rampage: Army This rampage starts by approaching two soldiers in a Crusader in front of Fort Zancudo. They will think that Trevor is a tourist, and then they will begin making jokes about Canadian people. Trevor gets angry and takes a Grenade Launcher from the truck, and the rampage starts. The Grenade Launcher is the ideal weapon because in this rampage the soldiers always come in vehicles, including Rhino tanks, though it takes multiple hits from the grenade to destroy a tank. This rampage is also considerably more difficult to survive (even using Trevor's special ability) due to splash damage from the grenades and the fact the soldiers will intentionally try to run Trevor over with their vehicles. Minimum Completion: Killing 35 soldiers. Time Limit: 3 minutes Gold Medal Objectives: * Make 45 kills * Get 6 headshots * Destroy 2 tanks Rampage: Hipsters This rampage starts by approaching a hipster around Mirror Park near Cool Beans on Mirror Park Boulevard. Trevor will comment about the hipster's t-shirt. The hipster then gets scared and provokes Trevor at the same time. Trevor takes a Sawn-off Shotgun behind a table and the rampage starts. Minimum Completion: Killing 20 hipsters. Time Limit: 2 minutes Gold Medal Objectives: * Make 30 kills * Get 10 headshots * Destroy 2 vehicles Video Tips * It is possible to activate Trevor's special ability during rampages, effectively reducing incoming damage to 1/4 compared to the usual 1/2. * Be careful with vehicles. Sometimes, enemies will ram you, exposing you to multiple shots. Climbing on a building or killing the driver may avoid this. * In rampage four, tanks will shoot directly at you, so try to destroy them once they appear. Trivia * All rampages give 25 Grenades and the default weapon. Only Rampage Four includes an Assault Rifle. * Only two rampages have a special vehicle: ** In the fourth rampage, a topless Crusader can be obtained as long as the player doesn't destroy it. ** After completing the fifth Rampage, the Fixter bicycle will spawn, which is the only way to get it. * Due to a glitch, even if a weapon has a silencer (seen also in cutscenes), when the rampage starts, the silencer disappears. Once the rampage ends, the silencer will be back. * The main cause of Trevor's rage is the fact that people call him a 'motherfucker' or that they insult his mother. He also gets very angry when people insult him for being Canadian or his accent, usually with an overreaction to the subjects. * Originally, the rampage icon was an orange skull head, in some update the icon was replaced to question mark just like all the Strangers and Freaks missions. As of May 2014, however, the skull icon is once again used, except for the first Rampage, which still uses a question mark. *There is a theory that all the rampages actually happen inside Trevor's mind, because the character would be so full of rage that he would fantasize about killing all the people that called him a "motherfucker". This theory would explain why so many over-the-top things happen in this missions, like the military sending tanks to kill one single guy or a group of hipsters that know how to use guns. * All rampages involve Trevor acquiring a gun from either a person or whatever is near him. * It's possible that in an earlier version of the game the first Rampage becomes available immediately after taking control of Trevor for the first time. However, as of May 2014 it is only unlocked upon completion of the mission Trevor Philips Industries. * When rampages end, there are usually no enemies remaining nearby and no wanted level. An exception is Rampage Three, where Trevor may still be attacked by gang members even after the rampage ends, and defending himself will usually trigger a wanted level. Another exception is Rampage Four, where Trevor automatically gets a three-star wanted level. *When the rampage four ends, all approaching soldiers will run away frightened, as if they were civilians. * Sometimes, after killing an enemy, the player will hear an eerie, wailing cry. These "wails" are actually re-used sound files from Red Dead Redemption's Undead Nightmare DLC. * The achievement/trophy name "Red Mist" is a reference to GTA IV's character Brucie Kibbutz who claims to be a legitimate businessman but also says that "sometime the red mist descends and he needs to make shit happen to people" which is what make him use Niko as a hitman. The "red mist" being roid-rage attacks. * In Rampage Three, it is possible for the gang members to fire an RPG at Trevor if he moves further down the alleyway. Navigation }} Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Side Missions Category:Strangers and Freaks Missions Category:Missions